


Golden Fleece

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Cute Kids, Family, Gen, Humor, Kids Being Little Shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren's daughter steals his sheep pillow. Ren argues with a toddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Fleece

~ Golden Fleece ~

One-and-a-half-year-old Setsuka interrupted her father's nap by snatching his favorite sheep-shaped pillow right off his shoulder.

Kuon's eyes snapped open and he frowned down at the toddler.

"Give that back," he said.

His daughter replied with one of her favorite words: "No!"

"Yes," Kuon argued, pouting.

He tried to take the sheep from her, but the little girl clung to it with more strength than he would have thought possible.

"Setsuuuuu," he whined. "Give back Daddy's Fluffy."

"Mine!" Setsuka said, still hugging the sheep with all her might.

"Daddy needs his Fluffy." He made his best puppy-eyes at her, but his daughter only giggled and still refused to relinquish her hold on the animal pillow.

"Mine!" the child insisted.

"It's not yours. It's Daddy's Fluffy."

"Setsu's."

"Daddy's going to cry if you don't give it back."

"Daddy, no!"

"Wahhh..."

"Daddy?" Now the little thief was looking at her father in confusion.

"Wahhhhhh," Kuon wailed pitifully, using his acting skills to summon up a few real tears.

He had no idea the effect his fake-crying fit would have on his daughter, or he would have tried to find a different way to get his beloved pillow pet back.

As it were, Setsuka toddled to the open window nearby and tossed the sheep out, shouting "BYE BYE FWUFFEEEEE" before her father had a chance to react.

* * *

 

Kyoko stared at the text message she'd received from her husband, not sure how to react.

 _Kyoko, honey, I have some bad news... I'm sorry... Please don't be mad, but... Fluffy is dead. Setsu threw him out the window and he was run over by a bus_.

Wondering what was causing Kyoko to make such a strange expression, Kanae peeked over her shoulder to see what was displayed on the cell phone screen. Looking for herself was a lot easier than trying to get a straight answer out of her best friend when Kyoko was worked up over something.

"So... was Fluffy your cat?" Kanae asked.

"Huh?"

"Fluffy. Was it a cat?"

"Um... no," Kyoko answered slowly. "Fluffy was a pillow pet sheep. I'm sure Kuon is upset because it was the first present I ever gave him... He's just being dramatic."

Kanae snorted. "He turned into a such a big baby when he dropped the 'gentleman' persona."

"I'll just deal with him when I get home," Kyoko said. She started to put her phone away when it buzzed with an incoming text message.

 _Also, it seems that Setsu's new favorite game is 'Try To Make Daddy Cry'. Help! I've created a monster_.

Kyoko sighed and sent back:  _Distract 'the jr bottomless pit' with food_.

~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically an omake from "Drops of Gold"... However, this fic does not actually take place within the continuity of the "Psychometry" universe, since Kyoko would have no reason to think Ren would want a travel pillow, and therefore gave him something else for his birthday that year. (which is why I'm not adding it to the series listings)
> 
> BUT I wanted to write this anyway, so... here it be.
> 
> heehee, Baby Setsu is so mean to her poor dad. XD


End file.
